


Veteran Wade

by GeminiDerp



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Nurse Peter, Smut, partially paralyzed Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: This is some fluffy shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've had this stashed for a while and I thought I'd finally post it! 
> 
> If any of you have been through physical therapy, I'd love to have a better description for it. 
> 
> Also I hope I don't offend anyone with this work, if so please feel free to let me know what I can change but I thought this was something people don't often write about that would be good to do for Wade and Peter.

The sounds were overwhelming. Gunshots rang loud in his ears. The heavy sound of boots around him thundered as Wade turned and rushed into the next room. 

 

“CLEAR!”

 

Wade moved ahead into the next room when the bomb exploded, one room over. Damned pipe bomb was all he could think before everything became unbearingly painful. He panted as the other soldiers rushed in after him, picking him up.

 

As he hung from two of his friend’s arms Wade realized he couldn't feel his legs.

 

\--

 

Wade grunted and shifted his arms, sucking in a quick breath as he awoke from his recurring nightmare. Peter hummed softly and opened his eyes just a tiny bit before his hand started rubbing Wade's chest in soothing circles. 

 

“Shhh babe, I've got you. You’re okay,” Peter mumbled half asleep. Wade's heart rate which had spiked in his sleep was already slowing, finding comfort in the feel of his husband’s presence. Peter always made him feel that way. 

 

When he'd come home, virtually paralyzed, scarred both mentally and physically, Peter had still loved him. His amazing one of a kind husband took care of him everyday. He could never thank Peter for everything and loving him unconditionally had never seemed enough. But sweet Peter constantly reminded him it was. 

 

Peter's long fingers slowed on Wade's chest as the younger man’s eyes slipped completely closed. Wade watched as Peter's fingers gently traced down the valley of his pecs, coming to a stop as he laid his hand on Wade's abs. 

 

“Better, honey?” Peter mumbled, his cold nose pressing into Wade's left pectoral.

 

Smiling helplessly at his husband, Wade took a deep breath and relaxed, “Yes… much better. Thanks, sweetheart.” 

 

Peter smiled, eyes still closed and Wade couldn't help but feel so well loved. He spent the rest of the time before they usually woke up nuzzling and kissing Peter’s forehead gently. That soft brown hair would be the end of him and when he ran his fingers through it, Peter curled up just a little bit closer to him, snoring softly again.

 

\--

 

The sun peeked in through their windows and Peter woke with a little hiccup in his snoring. Wade smiled and kissed him sweetly, smiling wider when Peter laughed at his eagerness. 

 

Peter sighed blissfully when their kiss ended and nuzzled Wade's jaw feeling the prickly stubble there. He kissed Wade's neck and jaw, loving that masculine feature. 

 

Wade had always been a good looking guy and Peter loved to flaunt that. He STILL loved to flaunt that. But what Peter loved the most about his husband was his masculinity. Those thick muscles, broad chest, strong jaw, the cut abs, sexy smirk and a cock that even when soft was longer than Peter's own dick was when rock hard.

 

Some men may have felt insecure in their own masculinity because of Wade but not Peter. He loved it. 

 

Peter kissed Wade’s neck over the mostly hidden Adam’s apple and nipped at Wade's earlobe feeling his husbands hands roaming downward. 

 

Wade ran his fingers over Peter’s bare side and grinned when his husband laughed. How could he not always smile around this perfect man? Wade pulled back the covers and lifted Peter on top of him, smiling when his husband cupped his face. 

 

“I love you,” Peter kissed his nose and Wade’s throat tightened at the love he felt for his angel.

 

“I love you so fucking much, Peter,” Wade leaned his head down and Peter kissed the top of his head, running his finger through his soft blonde hair. 

 

“It's getting long,” Peter mused and Wade nodded. The brunette smiled, adoration dancing in his eyes and he kissed Wade sweetly. 

 

The tender moments between them were something Wade had promised himself to make more of when he came home. Not that they didn't do romantic things before but when Wade was on his tour, the one thing he missed the most was the way Peter looked at him. 

 

Of course he missed the sex too. As a couple their physical chemistry was undeniable and Wade had been caught one too many times beating it in his bunk while he thought about his baby boy.

 

“So how do you want it?” Wade purred and Peter hummed, moving his hips so their morning wood rubbed together lazily. Wade reached down and took Peter's cock into his hand pumping him until he was fully hard. The smaller man moaned softly, rocking into Wade's fist as he leaned in and kissed him tenderly, finishing the kiss with a little bite to Wade's bottom lip. Peter tugged it just a little, hooded eyes looking into Wade's own. 

 

Peter returned Wade's pumping and pressed his thumb to Wade’s cock head, loving the drops of precome, that had begun to collect. He licked his lips and smirked, “Wanna 69, so I can get a tasty of your big drooly cock?” 

 

Wade whimpered and Peter chuckled, moving off of the larger man, he helped Wade lay down by his paralyzed legs so he was lying flat and handed the larger man their lube.

 

“Oh?” Wade hummed and Peter smirked playfully. 

 

“Just in case.”

 

Wade sat it on their bed and patted his chest, “We won't need it once I'm done eating your pretty ass, baby boy.” 

 

Peter shivered and moved to straddle Wade’s head facing his cock and he moaned when Wade cupped his ass and kneaded his cheeks aggressively. 

 

“This is mine, isn't it beautiful?”

 

“Yes! Oh, Wade,” Peter groaned when Wade spread him. He leaned down and stroked his husband’s cock slowly, lapping at the glands in a way his knew drove Wade crazy. The blonde moaned and bucked his hips just a little, absolutely craving more of Peter's mouth on him.

 

Wade licked over Peter’s hole, loving the way it tensed and relaxed just enough for him to push his tongue into the smaller man. Peter whimpered and Wade groaned, pulling his tongue out to lap at his perineum and balls. 

 

The lazy haze of morning made Peter and Wade slow in their movements. They had all the time in the world to pleasure each other. Peter cupped and rolled Wade's tender sac in his hand, loving the feeling of those large testes.

 

Wade licked his way from Peter's perineum- sucking softly until Peter was mindlessly keening -to his quivering hole. Wade lapped at the muscle as his hands held Peter’s ample cheeks wide apart. 

 

Letting his eyes go hooded, Wade groaned and let his mind drift. He kneaded Peter's ass, reveling in the pleasure of Peter's mouth on his cock as he kept licking and sucking. Wade pushed his tongue into his husband, groaning in return to Peter's needy whine. 

 

Peter groaned around Wade's cock, sucking hard when Wade pushed his tongue in. He whined when Wade started thrusting his tongue and Peter couldn't help but rock his hips back into that warm wet muscle. It wasn't enough - not even close - but it was something. 

 

“You have such a pretty pucker,” Wade bit one of Peter’s ass cheeks, sucking a hickey onto the supple, freckled rear. 

 

“Ah you jerk!” Peter smirked, good-naturedly and reached back to tug Wade's hair. He pushed his ass down on Wade's face smothering him for a moment in retaliation.

 

“That hurt,” Peter said as he moved off of Wade. The blonde gasped and laughed, smiling so wide because what a fucking way to go.

 

“Sorry, baby,” Wade apologized and Peter kissed his dick in acceptance, sucking on the head gently. 

 

“You deserved that,” Peter spoke and Wade hummed an affirmative, rubbing the hickey with his thumb as he leaned back in to taste his husband. 

 

Peter groaned softly, pressing back against Wade's tongue. He let his hands rest on Wade's thighs, leaning down and sucking his husband’s cock in short little bobs of his head. 

 

Wade moaned against him and Peter whined, rocking down onto Wade's tongue. He pulled off of Wade cock with a gasp and stroked him quickly. 

 

“Wade… Fuck I need you inside me,” Peter whimpered, kissing the cockhead gently as he reached down to rub Wade's sensitive perineum.

 

The sound of the lube being uncapped made Peter squirm. He whimpered and writhed as Wade lubed up his fingers, only relaxing when Wade was circling his rim with two thick fingers. Peter rocked his hips impatiently and Wade groaned.

 

“I could watch this all day… Your little hole is flexing for me,” Wade carefully pushed his fingers in, loving the way Peter’s hole welcomed him in. 

 

“Mm… Just for you,” Peter smiled and looked over his shoulder at Wade, soft brown eyes giving him a playful look. 

 

“Yeah? Let's get you ready for me then, baby,” Wade spread his two fingers, stretching and rubbing against Peter’s hole in a way that spoke to their years together. 

 

Peter hummed his happiness, rocking back onto Wade's thick fingers. The hand around the base of Wade's cock squeezed gently as Peter took Wade's cock into his mouth, letting him go down deep, deep, deeper until Peter’s nose was just brushing Wade's well trimmed sac. 

 

Peter shuddered at the feeling of being so full of his husband. The musky scent overwhelming as he reluctantly had to pull back to breathe. 

 

“Oh baby boy!” Wade moaned, amazed at his husband's skill, “You keep that up and I ain't gunna last long, sweetheart.” 

 

Peter gasped, smiling at the praise and stroked Wade quickly, smearing his cockhead against his lips before flicking his tongue out to nudge Wade's ferinium. 

 

“Christ,” Wade gasped and his hips jerked up in pleasure. Peter’s hands on his thighs rubbed them, fingers running through the hair on them. 

 

Peter took Wade back into his mouth, bobbing his head leisurely to match Wade's own lazy ministrations. He licked at the slit, tasting the pure briney taste of his husband’s precome. 

 

Wade pressed in a third finger, smirking at Peter’s pleased moan. His husband had always been a sight for sore eyes but for Wade, knowing that he was the one making Peter feel good was what had his cock dribbling steadily into Peter’s hungry mouth. 

 

Peter’s muffled moans changed in pitch and he rocked his hips back, one, two, three more times and then shivered as his hole relaxed.

 

Wade took his husband’s cue and pushed his fingers in deep, bumping the smooth tunnel right where Peter’s prostate laid hidden. The smaller man cried out in bliss and Wade pulled his fingers out slowly satisfied with his prep work.

 

“Ready whenever you are,” Wade pinched Peter's ass and the brunette scoffed as he turned around. Wade leaned up onto his elbows, meeting Peter for a kiss so sweet it made him blush.

 

Peter cupped Wade's face and kissed his lips a few more times as he straddled his waist. “You know, we really should do a warm up before we get started on your workout,” Peter breathed it against Wade's lips and the former solider smirked wide, showing off his beautiful smile.

 

“Baby, I never need a warm up before I workout with you,” Wade grinned and Peter snorted, dropping his sexy look for his own grin. Peter reached behind himself to line up Wade's cock, shuddering when Wade gripped his hip. 

 

The head of Wade's cock was Peter’s favorite and as it pressed against his rim, Peter whined and whimpered eagerly. It pressed and pressed until finally his rim gave way, the head stretching him wide. Peter let out a choked sob and wished briefly that he could live in the pleasure of taking such a thick dick.

 

Wade groaned below him and Peter remembered to look at him, having accidentally closed his eyes. Their eyes met and they both couldn’t help but grin. Wade pulled Peter’s ass down quicker and the younger man keened his approval, loving when the older man’s a little rough with him.

 

Wade watched Peter writhe on his cock for a few moments, watching his hips stutter as Peter’s hole accommodated for Wade's dick. Wade laid back down and rubbed both of his hands up and down Peter's thighs until the shivering slowed, “That's it. You’re doing so good, baby. You take my dick so fucking perfect, Peter. Fucking everything about you is perfect.” 

 

Peter smiled and rubbed his hands over Wade's chest, sounding embarrassed as he said, “Stop that.” 

 

“Nu uh, you know that's impossible… Shit Peter just… Fuck you’re just so beautiful… so perfect for me,” Wade gushed and slid his hand up Peter's sides and chest, pinching and rubbing his nipples with skilled fingers.

 

The smaller man arched up into the caresses, groaning at the attention to his chest. Wade hummed his approval and sighed, “You’re my everything, Peter.” 

 

Peter smiled and leaned down, kissing Wade. “And you’re everything I want, Wade.” Peter pecked Wade's lips with a brief kiss, “You always have been.” 

 

Wade and Peter moved their hands together taking each other’s hands with loving looks and gentle smiles. Wade kissed Peter’s hands, “Making love before breakfast, how romantic.” 

 

“Course it's romantic, it's us,” Peter teased and slowly started lifting his hips. They both groaned in pleasure, enjoying the drag of Wade's cock and the pressure of Peter’s inner walls. 

 

“I love you,” Peter breathed out working his hips down and Wade found himself looking between his husband’s pupil blown eyes and down to where their bodies were coupling.

 

“I love you too, Pete,” Wade squeezed Peter’s hands and pulled him down just a little faster. Wade's thighs gave little sympathetic jerks and Peter shuddered, clutching Wade's hands.

 

Wade had been recovering from his paralysis for two years and he’d gained some movement back but it came and went. He could walk in short bursts on a good day but usually mornings were the worst of it. 

 

“You’re doing so good,” Peter breathed out, looking down at Wade's baby blue eyes. He licked his lips as Wade's thighs quivered and came to a stop. Wade smiled up at him sheepishly and Peter let go of Wade's hands so he could cup his face. 

 

“Easy stud, I told you we needed to stretch,” Peter teased, kissing Wade's lips gently. Wade nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as Peter ran his hands down his neck.

 

“Thank you,” Wade said it softly and Peter smiled fondly, kissing his nose gently. 

 

“You’re the one that's worked so hard. I'm just so proud of you,” Peter kissed Wade sweetly, wanting to let his husband know how he felt.

 

Peter was a nurse just like his Aunt May and when he learned Wade was paralyzed he immediately got the training he needed to be Wade's physical therapist. If anyone was going to take care of his husband it would be him. 

 

Wade’s thickly muscled arms pulled Peter down roughly, bringing him back to the moment. Peter whimpered, his own cock bouncing between their bodies. 

 

“WADE! Oh shit… Babe touch me!” Peter cried out.

 

“I am touching you, sweetness,” Wade teased and Peter scratched his nails down Wade's chest in a way that had the vet’s balls drawing up tight. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Peter’s cock, stroking him quickly.

 

“Uhn!! Yes! Yes, Wade!” Peter cried out loudly, toes curling in bliss. Wade watched his husband’s face never growing tired of the way he bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows when he's really feeling good. Hot come splashed out onto Wade's stomach and they both moaned.

 

That blissfully tight heat around Wade's cock, tightened further and he was shouting right after Peter as his cock pulsed with each splash of come. The smaller man circled his hips lazily, helping them both ride out the last traces of pleasure and Wade rubbed Peter’s hips gently, thumbs brushing the soft love handles, he loved so much. Peter had always been a good looking guy but that ass… Well it deserved to have poems and sonnets written to wax longingly about its fucking perfection. 

 

Peter leaned down and they kissed gently, rubbing foreheads and petting each other's hair. As good and wonderful as that was though they needed to get started about their day.

 

Peter kissed Wade's nose as he cautiously pulled off of his cock, moaning at the loss. The brunette smiled when Wade rubbed his rim with two of his thick fingers, dipping them inside to ease his muscles from cramping up. Peter sighed longingly when Wade removed his fingers, smooching his husband one more time before climbing out of bed.

 

Peter unfolded his wheelchair and laid a towel in the seat because frankly he got tired of cleaning their come from the worn material. Wade lifted his own legs, turning them towards the side of the bed and lifted himself up and in his chair with practiced ease.

 

That whole first month back had been Wade trying and pushing his new physical limitations too far. It had been the hardest strain on their relationship to date, because Peter wanted to help but Wade needed to be as independent as he possibly could be. 

 

Wade didn't want to ask Peter for help but after he'd fallen out of the bathtub and nearly broken his leg, they had a nice long talk that ended in the sweetest lovemaking Wade had ever had. Being open and vulnerable enough to ask for help even if he needed it was really hard for Wade but of course Peter made it easy.

 

The memory made Wade smile as Peter pushed him to the bathroom. The younger man caught him smiling and ran his hand through Wade's hair, practically oozing affection for the larger man. 

 

“What’re you thinking about?” Peter asked softly, leaning over to run the water into their bath tub. It was modified to be deeper and larger than a normal bath. 

 

“Chimichurri sauce, fuck it's good,” Wade grinned and Peter snorted and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Well there's leftovers in the fridge if that's what you want for breakfast, Mr. Pancake Puritan,” Peter smirked at Wade and slid into his lap when the older man opened his arms. His wheelchair squeaked in protest at their combined weight but they both happily ignored it.

 

Peter traced the scars on Wade's face gently, kissing his lips softly, “What were you really thinking about?”

 

“How much I love you,” Wade said gently, brushing his fingers over Peter's side, tracing a line between the dark freckles covering his husband.

 

“That's what you always say when I ask,” Peter teased kindly waiting for the water to reach the right level for both of them to soak. 

 

“Hard not to think about it when I love you so much,” Wade smiled and Peter blushed, unable to keep from smiling.

 

“Keep talking like that and I'll get a bigger ego,” Peter breathed as Wade cupped his ass.

 

“Oh I think something else of yours is gunna get bigger a lot quicker,” Wade teased, finger dipping between Peter’s cheeks to run around his come and lube slicked hole. 

 

“Shit,” Peter shuddered and reached up to tug on the back of Wade's hair, kissing him roughly. The larger man groaned his approval but huffed as Peter pulled away with a smirk. 

 

“Come on hub, time to get in the tub,” Peter grinned and it was Wade's turn to roll his eyes.

 

“Jesus, we’re horrible,” Wade moved his wheelchair around and lifted himself up, sitting on the edge of the tub. Wade moved his own legs around and lifted himself up again, this time Peter helped. He gently laid Wade's legs out for him, taking a moment to admire the strength in his husband’s arms. 

 

Each of Wade's arms were as big around as Peter’s thigh and the younger man would never get enough of that.

 

“Mm wanna do that again so I can see those sexy arms working again?” Peter teased and Wade caught him around the waist, shifting him to a bridal style hold before lifting Peter up and over his head easily.

 

“How's that baby boy?” 

 

“Yeah just like that,” Peter smiled when Wade sat him down in the warm water. The brunette reached over into the basket by their tub, picking up one of the bathbombs Wade loved, dropping it into the water. 

 

It fizzed and Wade visibly relaxed his broad shoulders as the soft smell of mint and citrus filled the room. Peter sighed happily as Wade's eyes closed and reached for their bar of soap and loofa. 

 

He ran the sudsy sponge along his arms and over his chest, methodically. Peter rinsed himself off and flushed when he looked over at Wade to see his eyes open and watching him.

 

Anyone that had known the couple before Wade had gone off to war, knew that Wade had always looked at Peter with reverence. Peter had asked why many times and Wade's answers were always sweet nothings. The brunette had let it go because he'd begun to believe he deserved those sweet nothings and Peter never wanted those looks to stop.

 

Peter passed the sponge to Wade and now it was his turn to watch the show. Those arms, thick and sinewy with muscles, a pair of dusky nipples and that broad chest. Wade's scars were red and white across his chest, these of course weren't as bad as the ones on his legs. 

 

Wade smirked at him and Peter smiled, leaning up to kiss him sweetly, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone has a great Holiday Season! 
> 
> As always if you have ideas for fics feel free to leave them in the comments! I love all of your ideas and expect a fic about this length :)


End file.
